Recently, video services such as YouTube have enabled users to search for videos in various fields and replay them. In addition, as smartphones and tablets have become popular, the number of games that can be enjoyed not only on personal computers or game-dedicated terminals but also on mobile devices has increased, and the number of users playing these games is also on the rise. Accordingly, more and more users are enjoying games by uploading their game play videos to a video service server or watching game videos uploaded by other users.
On the side of server operators providing such game videos, there are several kinds of difficulties in terms of receiving, recording and transmitting videos having a relatively large data capacity.
In addition, it is inconvenient also for users, who record and upload a game video to a video server, to collect images displayed on a screen in real-time on a game player terminal and record the collected images as a video file, which is a set of continuous image frames. This conventional method places a lot of load on an arithmetic unit of a user terminal, disturbing a game play by, for example, interrupting a game play or slowing the speed of a game play. Some methods according to the related art include recording a video after intentionally lowering a video quality to ensure a low load on an arithmetic unit of a user terminal. If a video is recorded using a low-resolution terminal and replayed using another terminal, the image quality of the video may be degraded, diminishing the interest of the user.